


The Time Rafael Was A Good Big Brother (traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Rafael, Insecurity, M/M, Spanish Translation, Tiny Mention of Racism, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Rafael nota que algo está mal con su hermano y hace lo mejor para llegar al fondo del asunto.





	The Time Rafael Was A Good Big Brother (traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Rafael Was A Good Big Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546593) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 

Rafael había sido el hermano de Max el tiempo suficiente para saber cuándo algo estaba mal, pero por la vida de él, no podía entender por qué Max estaba tan callado en su camino a casa desde el Instituto. Papá había sido convencido de Portarlos desde el Instituto para irse de vacaciones, así que habían regresado allí. A Rafael le había gustado París y luego fueron a Italia, lo que fue realmente genial, y luego se fueron a España, lo cual fue divertido, porque él y Papá fueron los únicos que entendieron lo que todos decían claramente. Pa y Max lo intentaron, y aprendieron mucho de Papá y Rafael, pero aún así fue divertido.

Sin embargo, Max estaba muy callado y, mientras Papá y Pa hablaban de lo mucho que tenían que hacer ahora que habían terminado las vacaciones, Rafael no se perdió lo realmente calmado que estaba Max. Incluso cuando llegaron a casa, Max simplemente fue a su habitación, no intentó jugar con Rafael ni mirar televisión o nada. A Rafael no le gustó, pero no lo molestó. Estaba cansado, así que imaginó que Max también podría estar cansado.

Al día siguiente, cuando Papá estaba ocupado en su oficina con un cliente y Pa estaba en el Instituto, Rafael encontró a Max sentado en su piso, mirando a su Monstruo de las Galletas y pudo ver la expresión triste en su rostro. —¿Max? ¿Qué ocurre?, —Preguntó Rafael, sentándose a su lado.

Max se encogió de hombros, abrazando su juguete, pero Rafael lo conocía mejor. Puede que no haya sido su hermano mucho tiempo, pero Max era su hermano pequeño y Rafael conocía a su hermano. —Max, —dijo en voz baja y Max suspiró, mirando sus piernas.

—Rafi, ¿crees que me veo raro?, —Preguntó con voz suave y trino. Los ojos de Rafael se agrandaron al escuchar las palabras tristes y silenciosas de la boca de su hermano pequeño.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntarías?, —Exigió, acercándose a Max sobre sus rodillas.

Max dejó caer a Cookie y se miró las manos. —Soy todo azul, —susurró. —Y-y… —Extendió la mano y tocó sus pequeños cuernos, donde se asomaban fuera de su pelo rizado. —Tengo cuernos.

Rafael se sobresaltó un poco, mirando a Max con absoluta incertidumbre. Honestamente, nunca había pensado demasiado sobre eso. Sí, Max se vió raro cuando se conocieron, pero no se veía tan diferente de todos los demás. Él solo era de un color diferente. Papá tenía un color diferente al de Pa y Rafael tenía un color ligeramente diferente al de Papá, pero tampoco del mismo color que Pa. Claro, Max era de un color muy diferente, pero aún así, ninguno tenía los mismos colores. Todos tenían el pelo oscuro, pero el de Papá era negro, y el de Pa casi negro, pero más marrón que el de Papá, y el de Rafael era incluso más claro que el de Pa, y el cabello de Max era casi azul oscuro. Max tenía los únicos ojos azules de todos, pero los ojos de Pa tenían un color verde, los de Rafael eran marrones y sabían que los ojos de Papá eran dorados como los de un gatito. En general, Rafael nunca había pensado demasiado acerca de porque sus colores no eran iguales.

—Bueno... Papá tiene ojos de gatito, —ofreció Rafael. —Y Papá tiene Marcas por todas partes. Tengo esa cosa extraña de pecas, —dijo, gesticulando a su lado. —Tu tienes cuernos, —dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

Max suspiró, haciendo pucheros. —Donde quiera que vayamos, todos son marrones, blancos o rosados de alguna manera. Soy el único que es azul.

—Eres un brujo, —le recordó Rafael. —Hay brujos con otros colores. Y cuando sales, te vuelves blanco para que coincida con Papá.

Max levantó la vista con ojos tristes que le dolieron a Rafael. —Pero en casa sigo teniendo un aspecto extraño. Incluso Papá tiene ojos como un gatito. Soy raro en todos lados. —Él resopló. —Desearía ser de un color normal. No me gusta ser azul.

—¿Pero por qué?, —Preguntó Rafael preocupado. —¡Eres azul! Como el cielo en la noche! ¡Y el océano!, —Dijo entusiasmado. —Muchas personas son marrones, blancas y rosadas, pero eres de un color especial. Te hace tan genial.

Max suspiró. —No quiero ser genial. Simplemente no me gusta ser el único extraño.

Rafael observó la cara triste y el labio temblando de su hermano y tuvo una gran idea. —Espera, volveré, —dijo, saltando para correr a su habitación con prisa.

****

Cuando Alec llegó a su casa, lo primero que vio fue una pequeña huella de mano en la esquina de la pared que salía al pasillo en un líquido verde. Su primer instinto fue que Magnus había convocado a un demonio para un cliente y perdió el control y siguió al cliente a su casa y el exudado del demonio había caído en las manos de su hijo, lo que lo tuvo en pánico y agarró su espada seráfica antes de que pudiera detenerse y pensar claro.

No había olor a ichor en el aire, no había signos de pelea, Magnus estaba trabajando en casa, así que no había demonios ese día, y más que nada, el Presidente Miau estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada más tranquila que nunca, como si nada hubiera pasado. Si hubiera salido algo mal, habría sido asesinado por lo que sea que los hubiera atacado o estaría corriendo frenético porque su familia estaba en problemas.

Alec guardó su espada serafín y se dirigió a la oficina de Magnus, para ver en qué se habían metido los niños. Cuando llegó a la puerta, oyó voces, así que llamó antes de abrir la puerta y agachar la cabeza. Magnus levantó la vista de su escritorio, donde estaba escribiendo un contrato para la anciana sentada frente a él. —Oh, estás en casa temprano. —Magnus sonrió. —¿Tuviste un buen día de trabajo, cariño?

Alec asintió. —Hey, siento interrumpir, pero ¿sabes por qué hay una pequeña huella verde en la pared al final del pasillo?

Magnus entrecerró los ojos. —Oh, ¿la hay?

—¿Acaso tenemos algo de esa pintura que quedó de tu extraña patada artística hace unos meses?, —Preguntó Alec, y Magnus arrugó la nariz.

—¿Tal vez?, —Dijo. —Si los chicos se metieron en eso, entonces vamos a tener un árbol pintado en la pared de un dormitorio, apuesto, —añadió, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras miraba a la anciana. —No puedes darte la espalda por un minuto con niños pequeños, ¿eh, Ethel?

Alec sonrió y señaló hacia la puerta. —Voy a ver cómo están. Guardaré la charla para cuando puedas ayudar, —dijo y Magnus suspiró pesadamente.

—Terminaremos aquí, pronto, y esos muchachos tendrán una mejor explicación de las huellas de manos en mis paredes, —dijo mientras Alec daba un paso atrás en el pasillo.

Alec caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo en la habitación de Max, pero los niños no estaban allí. Sin embargo, había pequeñas salpicaduras de pintura en el piso, lo que le daba un mal presentimiento. Continuó hacia el baño en el pasillo, pero lo encontró una vez más sin hijos y una vez más, salpicado de pintura. Había pequeñas huellas en las baldosas que sabía que sería un infierno para limpiar. Cada vez se molestaba más con los niños cuando se se dirigió al último lugar en donde podrían estar.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rafael, de inmediato vio al culpable de la debacle de la pintura. Rafael estaba sentado en el suelo pintando una cartulina con Max, pintado de verde. Alec lo miró, con la boca abierta sin palabras mientras intentaba dar con una explicación razonable de por qué el cuerpo entero de sus hijos estaba pintado de verde. Cada pulgada de su piel no cubierta por su ropa era verde. Estaba incluso detrás de sus orejas. Sus palmas eran casi lo único que mostraba su piel, y eso era probablemente porque había frotado pintura sobre todo lo demás antes de que se secara.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?, —Preguntó Alec incrédulo. Ambos se giraron y lo miraron. —¿Por qué Rafael es verde?, —Preguntó con un suspiro de incredulidad. —Chicos. De verdad. De todas las cosas que podríais hacer...

Max parecía convenientemente acobardado, pero Rafael solo mantenía la cabeza en alto. —No hay nada de malo en eso, —dijo con firmeza, confundiendo a Alec.

—¿Con pintar toda nuestra casa?, —Preguntó rotundamente. Él negó con la cabeza y se giró. —Vamos a esperar a Papá por tener esta conversación, chicos. Realmente no puedo. —Se fue para cambiar mientras esperaba que Magnus terminara con los negocios, y cuando salió de su habitación, Magnus estaba saliendo con su cliente.

Magnus se giró y miró a la huella de la mano en la pared. —Por favor dime que es lo peor, —dijo y Alec se burló.

—Diablos no. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, todavía confundido. —Hay pintura en la habitación de Max, y en todo el piso del baño, y… —Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. —Solo... ven a verlo por ti mismo. Ni siquiera podía empezar a entenderlo, así que me rendí y decidí esperarte, —dijo, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Rafael.

Cuando llegaron, Max se había ido, presumiblemente a su habitación, y Rafael se estaba pintando. Todavía pintado de verde. Magnus se detuvo en seco, luego se giró para mirar a Alec con una voz muy clara, '¿Qué mierda?' en sus ojos. —Uh... Rafe. ¿Por qué estás verde? —Magnus preguntó, caminando hacia donde Rafael estaba coloreando.

Alec lo siguió y se paró junto a Magus, con los brazos cruzados severamente mientras miraban a su hijo. —¿Puedes entender por qué no estamos tan contentos con la pintura por toda la casa?, —Preguntó Alec, y Rafael, inesperadamente, permaneció de pie, con la cabeza en alto, y sostuvo una mirada firme con Alec.

—Sé que es un desastre, pero valió la pena, —dijo resueltamente.

Magnus levantó una ceja. —¿Oh?, —Preguntó. —¿Y cuál fue exactamente la razón para pintarte de verde? ¿Tú y Max querían jugar un juego? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que hay mejores disfraces que una pieza de lechuga.

Rafael negó con la cabeza. —Me pinté de verde porque Max estaba triste porque es azul. No me gusta que esté triste, y si él piensa que es demasiado raro porque es azul, yo soy más raro porque soy de color verde brillante.

El aliento de Alec se atrapó en su garganta cuando las palabras de Rafael se hundieron en su mente. —¿Por qué estaba triste Max por ser azul?, —Preguntó y Magnus lo miró con dolor y sorpresa en sus ojos.

Rafael hizo un puchero. —No lo sé. Creo que porque nadie más es azul. Pero él es muy genial siendo azul y no quiero que esté triste por algo tan genial.

Magnus se arrodilló para estar nivelado con Rafael. —Rafael... ¿te pintaste de verde para que Max no fuera del color más raro?, —Preguntó, y Rafael asintió. Magnus extendió la mano para tocar su escamosa mejilla verde. —Oh, mi bebé, eres tan buen hermano mayor, —respiró. Sacudió la cabeza, y Alec pudo ver lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. —No deberías haber jugado con la pintura por tu cuenta, y lo estarás limpiando todo, pero yo solo… —Sacudió la cabeza, tirando de Rafael en un abrazo, incluso si tenía pintura seca sobre él. —Tu corazón es tan maravilloso. Eres el chico más dulce. No pensé que alguien pudiera sorprenderme con tu bondad después de todos estos años con tu Pa en mi vida, pero tú, mi amor, eres la persona más amable que pude haber conocido alguna vez. —Le besó la cara. —Te quiero mucho, Rafe. Todavía estás en problemas por hacer algo que no deberías haber hecho, pero fue algo muy dulce por tu hermano pequeño.

Rafael le devolvió el abrazo. —Te amo, Papá. —Se retiró, con aspecto avergonzado. —Sé que hice un desastre. Pero Max ya no está triste.Entonces vale la pena.

Alec solo se inclinó para besarle la parte superior de la cabeza. —Todavía estoy un poco enojado por haber hecho un desastre, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti, —susurró y Rafael le dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida. —Ahora, entra al baño y comienza con la pintura en el piso. Todavía está mojado en las superficies que no eres tú, así que puedes fregar ahora, antes de tomar una ducha y sacar todo esto de ti, —dijo sin el calor habitual que su voz aguantaría.

Rafael asintió sin decir palabra y se dio vuelta para irse. Cuando se fue, Magnus se levantó de nuevo y miró a Alec, que sacudió la cabeza con sorpresa. Magnus sonrió. —Lo consigue de ti, lo sabes, —dijo Magnus, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alec. —Se puso de puntillas y picoteó los labios de Alec. —Eres un gran hermano increíble para tus hermanos, y ese es el ejemplo que tienen de cómo ser un buen hermano mayor.

La creciente calidez de Alec en su corazón se vio empañada por el otro problema. —Max está descontento por su color, —dijo con tristeza y la cara de Magnus cayó.

—Lo sé, Dios, ¿crees que fuimos nosotros?, —Preguntó preocupado. —¿Hemos hecho algo, o dicho algo para hacerle pensar, para implicar, bueno, algo?

Alec negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé, pero siento que probablemente deberíamos hablar con él al respecto. No sé de dónde salió esto de repente.

—Yo tampoco, —asintió Magnus, luciendo desconsolado por el concepto. —Dios mío, mi precioso Blueberry está descontento porque es azul solo, Dios. —Se puso una mano sobre la cara por un momento antes de tomar una respiración profunda. —Bueno. Bueno. Hagamos esto.

Fueron a la habitación de Max, revisando para asegurarse de que Rafael no estaba tratando de limpiar la pintura con toallas limpias en lugar de un cepillo en su camino más allá del baño, y entraron en la habitación de Max para encontrarlo sentado en el suelo, jugando con su Monstruo de las Galletas con una extraña mirada en su rostro. —¿Max?, —Dijo Magnus en voz baja, acercándose a él.

Magnus levantó la vista. —Hey, Papá.

Alec y Magnus se sentaron con Max, cruzando sus piernas para que estuvieran más en su nivel. —Max, Rafael nos dijo que estabas triste. ¿Quieres decirnos por qué? —Alec preguntó amablemente. No quería presionar a Max si no quería hablar de eso, pero realmente quería que él les dijera qué estaba mal.

Los pequeños hombros de Max se desplomaron un poco y miró su juguete en lugar de mirarlos. —¿Por qué soy azul?, —Preguntó sombrío. —Nadie más es azul. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme blanco como mi glamour?, —Preguntó en una voz tan pequeña y triste que Alec tuvo que luchar contra un nudo en la garganta.

—Cariño, ¿qué causó esto? —Magnus preguntó, extendiendo la mano para apartar sus rizos fuera de sus ojos, mirando a sus brillantes profundidades azules.

—Porque nadie es azul, —dijo Max con tono lastimero. —Fuimos por miles de lugares y todo el mundo es marrón, blanco o rosa. No hay personas azules ni ningún otro color en ninguna parte, pero soy azul. ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué soy la única persona azul?

Alec miró a Magnus, cuyo aliento escapó en un zumbido. —Oh, Max.

Max miró a Magnus. —¿No puedes simplemente volverme blanco como Papá o bronceado como Rafi?

—Pero eres hermoso, —dijo Alec con fuerza. Extendió la mano y recogió a Max, tirándolo a su regazo. —Max, —jadeó, lo abrazó con fuerza, su mejilla descansaba sobre su cabeza, teniendo cuidado de sus cuernos. —Max, eres hermoso. —Se apartó lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. —Desde el momento en que te miré, Max, eras un bebé tan hermoso. Tu piel es perfecta, no es algo de lo que avergonzarte .

Max gruñó. —Nadie más es perfecto, entonces.

—No eres el único brujo azul, Max, —le informó Magnus, sonriendo. —Bebé, he conocido tantos brujos en mi vida, y algunos de nosotros somos como yo, con marcas de brujos ocultas, pero conozco personas con alas tan grandes que no caben en esta habitación, y cuernos como de un ciervo, no como tus pequeños y adorables cuernos, y personas con dedos como lagartijas, y colas, y casi cualquier cosa que se te ocurra. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Pero cada uno de ellos sigue siendo hermoso. Porque no hay nada de malo en ser la forma en que naciste. Incluso para nosotros los brujos.

Alec y Magnus nunca le habían explicado a Max (lo mejor que le podría explicar a un niño tan pequeño) de dónde venían los brujos y por qué tenían marcas, y eso no era algo que incluso pudieran comenzar a explicarle ahora. —Hey, —dijo, mirando a Max. —¿Sabes cómo Rafael tiene esas extrañas pecas en su lado? —Max asintió. —Bueno, esas pecas de aspecto divertido son hermosas, porque así es como nació Rafael. —Asintió con la cabeza a Magnus. —Hay gente por ahí que, incluso sin que Papá sea un brujo, pensarían que es feo solo por ser asiático, y tú sabes que Papá es hermoso, —dijo y Max asintió como si eso fuera lo más obvio de todos, haciendo que Magnus pusiera los ojos en ellos. Alec sonrió bromeando a Magnus. —No hay nada de malo en ser diferente. Hay personas que tienen miedo de lo que es diferente o piensan que es malo ser diferente, pero no hay nada de malo en ser lo que eres, —dijo Alec a Max.

—¿Sabes cómo explicamos por qué ese hombre dijo eso a mí y a Pa una vez?, —Preguntó Magnus, recordando un caso muy extraño de un hombre que gritaba “maricones” a Alec y Magnus mientras caminaban con los niños hace varios meses. Max asintió y Magnus se tocó la barbilla. —¿Recuerdas cómo explicamos que algunas personas piensan que es malo para mí y para Pa estar juntos porque dos chicos es 'diferente'? —Max lo miró con curiosidad y Magnus asintió. —No hay nada de malo en que tu padre me ame cuando soy un chico como él, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó y los ojos de Max se agrandaron.

—¡No! ¡Esas personas son simplemente estúpidas!, —Dijo apasionadamente, haciendo sonreír a Magnus.

—Sí, lo son, pero si no hay nada malo en que Pa y yo seamos diferentes, sobre todo porque soy asiático e incluso más diferente que él, entonces tampoco hay nada de malo en que seas diferente, —dijo Magnus con firmeza.

Max suspiró, asintiendo. —Pero... si está bien ser azul, ¿por qué tengo que esconderlo? ¿Eso no significa que sea malo?

—No, —dijo Alec con firmeza. —Tienes que ocultarlo por la misma razón por la que escondí el hecho de que amaba a los chicos antes de que llegaras, —dijo con tristeza. —Es porque otras personas son estúpidas, como dijiste, pero las personas estúpidas pueden ser peligrosas. Desearía tanto que nunca hubieras tenido que ponerte un glamour, Maxi, pero los Mundanos se asustarían porque los atemorizarían y las personas asustadas harían cosas terrible. —Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. —No es justo y lo sé, pero si alguien te hace daño porque son demasiado estúpidos para entender porque eres azul, me mataría, Max. A mi y a Papá, a ambos.

Max asintió, mirándolo. —Pa, ¿no estás avergonzado de que yo sea azul, entonces? ¿Es solo para mantenerme a salvo?

—Nunca, nunca me avergonzaré de tener un bebé azul, —dijo Alec muy en serio. —Nunca. Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos, solo cómo eres. Nunca dudes que me siento de esa manera.

Magnus negó con la cabeza, tomando la cara de Max en su mano. —Eres hermoso como eres, Max. Y nunca deberías avergonzarte de ser diferente. —Le besó la frente, sonriendo cuando Max arrugó la nariz. —Blueberry, cuando seas mayor y tu magia sea un poco más madura, te enseñaré cómo glamuritarte para que solo los Mundanos no pueda ver qué tan azul eres y tus cuernos, —prometió. —De esa manera, dondequiera que vayas, otros Subterráneos verán tu hermosa piel azul y podrás presumir de ella.

Max sonrió y asintió. —Okey. —Magnus dejó escapar un pequeño 'oof' cuando Max se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, y lo derribó un poco. Alec solo se rió de él, pero se acercó para frotar la espalda de Max, mientras Magnus lo miraba por encima del hombro.

****

Magnus le pidió un favor a alguien a quien normalmente nunca le pediría que corriera el riesgo de salir de su escondite una semana más tarde, y pudo decir que sabía que valía la pena cuando, tan pronto como Catarina entró al apartamento para 'encontrarse con Magnus', Los ojos de Max se agrandaron y le susurró a su hermano: —¡Mira! ¡Ella es azul, también! ¡Oh, es guapa, es tan bonita, parece el cielo! —Max pasó los siguientes dos o tres días sonriendo cada vez que miraba su propia piel azul.


End file.
